The Paranormal Games
by TheLegionOfAnime
Summary: When A Server Creates A New Mini game, Called The Paranormal Games, A Game Similar To The Survival Games, And Of Course, Many Want To Play It First. Join TheLegionOfAnime As He Tries To Survive Through This Game As Herobrine Slaughters Every Player, One By One.
1. Introduction

The lobby was filled with players. Everyone is crowded around the new mini game sigil. Apparently, a new mini game related to The Survival Games has been released on the server... The Paranormal Games. I think no one has read the rules and are just playing it. I read the basics and rules, unlike everyone else. The rules are just like in The Survival Games, Kill people, get loot, win in death match. But there was a catch to this... not only were you to fight, you were also required to hide... from **Herobrine**. Who would play such a crazy game! " Well, I guess I'll give it a try" I said.

_And So It Begins..._


	2. The Waiting Room

_As I Hit The Sign, I Felt A Sudden Flash And I Was On A Strange Map._ Something about the map was... Strange. Just like something dark and cold was in the air. And then...BANG! The game has started! As I reach into a chest buried in the soil, an iron chest plate and wood sword are the only two items inside other than all the food. While I'm looking inside, I feel a sudden breeze over my neck, it is a very quick breeze. I look up to see someone shooting at me with a bow. As they shoot the next shot, I blocked it with my sword, took it out, and tossed it fast like a dart. Accurate shot to the face! As he yells in pain, I run over and push him down to the ground, and run. He gets up and turns around to see one last thing. Herobrine stabs him fast then darts to another person, and another. I run quicker and quicker, thinking that I'm his next target. That's when I look up to see a tall tower. But something about... _Its Just Not Right._


	3. The Tower

_As I Enter Through The Large Gates To the Tower, I Here A Loud, Scream-like Sound Echo Throughout The Tower._ It was another player. How did Herobrine get here that fast? Then I remember something from the rules and basics... "Herobrine Can Teleport, Has Super Strength And Speed, Resistance To Normal Attacks, And More Health Than Anyone Else." I start to venture up the stairs of the tower, ignoring creaks, bats, random footsteps. At this moment, I here an explosion. It sounds it came from the bottom of the tower, and then it starts rumbling. The tower itself is falling to the ground! There's gotta be some loot at the top or I'll just die! I get to the top, and there is tons of chests. I only have little time left. I take any armor, food, weapons, and materials I can find. I'm almost out of time! I need to get down quick. I check out the window to see if there's any water. Luckily, there is, but its a really small source. If I screw up this jump, I'm doomed.  
"Here Goes Nothing" I say.

_But As I Jump, I See Herobrine, Waiting Down There..._


	4. The Pit

_Thankfully, He Disappeared From Down There A Little Bit Before I Got_ _Down._ As I splashed into the water, I saw the tower fall in front of my eyes. I really didn't have anywhere else to go. So I entered the woods. They were foggy and dark, most of the trees bare with no leaves. Skeletons with armor on them scattered on the ground, of course I took the armor. Eventually, I ran into another player. He had tons of stuff, bow, diamond sword and chestplate, gold leggings and helmet, and iron boots. He was near a lava pit, that was really far down. I tried to hide behind a tree, but he still managed to see me. I was doomed. He had better gear, weapons, maybe even better fighting skills. It was at that moment that Herobrine had appeared, pushed him into the lava, and stared at me with a deadly smirk on his face. It was frightening. He then started to faze out of the area. At that moment, he said something. He had said "You Are Last..." then disappeared.

_ Then, Heard A Loud Announcement Say "The DeathMatch Count Has Started, Get ready!"_


	5. Deathmatch

_I Go Down By The Lava To See If Any Of The Player's Items Didn't Melt, Luckily, The Sword And Chestplate Were Still There._ There was 10 seconds left. There was a chest nearby, I looked inside, and there was a bow and arrows. **3...2...1...** DEATHMATCH HAS STARTED! There was only 4 of us, I was the most heavily armored player there. First, I went for the guy in full gold. He may have only had gold armor, but an iron sword was in his hand. He was a good fighter, too. I finally got a shoot at him with the bow, and took him down. Then I heard a breaking sound. I turned around to see someone using a pick to crack a hole in my armor. I kicked him down, took his pick, and threw it to another person's head. As he got up, I took a block of TNT from a chest, put it on his head and set it of, then charged to the last guy, as he literally exploded. Finally, I charged at the last guy, took my old iron chestplate,, tied some string to it, and used it as a shield to block his arrows. Then, he had a potion in his hand, drank it, and was gone. I guess it was an invisibility potion he used. I was looking around and an arrow had hit against my helmet. I looked up to see a bow, no body, just a bow. I shot back and knocked the bow to the ground. Then he reappeared up there. He tried to go for his bow, but then I ran over as he jumped down to get it. I put my sword up, and his body had fell onto the blade. I let his dead body slide onto the ground.

_ But Then The Ground Had Started To Rumble..._


	6. The Herobrine Fight

_The Arena Had Started To Change Shape. _It was becoming an arena that looked like one gladiators would fight in. But as Herobrine appeared in the arena, the sky had started to become red, like in the Nether. There was fire poles around the edges of the arena. It had turned into more of a platform with a pit of lava under it and stands around it. Herobrine then charged so quick, I barely saw it. I deflected his hit with my hand-made shield. Then everything was turning harsh. There was lightning striking down at me, he was shooting fireballs and arrows at the same time. Most were hitting my shield, some hitting me. A strike of lightning hit my shield, which not only shocked my entire body, but also shattered the shield. Then another lightning strike came down and hit me. I had only half a heart left. I felt this was the end. Then I had an idea. Once another stroke, I pulled out my old iron sword, let the lightning hit it, and as the electric currents flowed through it, i pointed it at Herobrine, zapping and stunning him. As he fell, I ran over slashed him, and shot an arrow at him. I thought I killed him, but he got up behind me, and knocked me back far. I was on the edge, almost about to fall into the lava. As he walked over to push me in. I got up, kneed him, and one of his ender pearls fell from his inventory. I picked it up and threw it, after throwing a gold helmet down. He got up and looked around. He checked the lava to see a gold helmet melting in the lava. He started laughing, then I charged at him, slashed at him, and he fell into the pit. I looked down, watching him melt in the lava. Then a light was carrying me up into a portal. When I was being carried, my armor, items, all my things were disappearing.

_Then I Had Appeared In The Hub..._


	7. The End

_There Was Tons Of Fireworks Everywhere._ I entered the hub to see people clapping, giving me looks. Some people were just congratulating me for winning. Others were saying that I hacked because nobody in any of the other games had beaten Herobrine. Then the Admin had appeared in front of me, and congratulated me like mostly everyone else. He then told me that I was the first person on the server to defeat Herobrine in the new game. He then gave me $1,000,000 on the server and some donator privileges. I started to come on the server a lot more after that. I became a friend to many other players on there after a while. I had played the Paranormal Games a lot more after that, too. It became one of my favorite mini games to play. After a while, the mini game started to become popular on other servers, too. But the original was, of course, the best.

** One Of The Best...**


End file.
